<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Unsealed. by One_Real_Imonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637295">Fate Unsealed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey'>One_Real_Imonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: s02e05 Sealed Fate, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, potential Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Tallmadge felt the pieces slot together as soon as their prisoner mentioned a scar on the face. He was out the door before the man had finished. <br/>He had to get to Sackett before Sutherland, Gamble, did.</p><p>AU to 2.05 Sealed Fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate Unsealed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...André, and his man Gamble.” </p><p>His man Gamble.  </p><p>They'd been to focused on André, but there were two minds in this plot. </p><p>“Wait, wait a minute, just, describe him to me.” </p><p>“Andre, I... I did I...” </p><p>No, no no no, this wasn’t about Andre at all. They were running out of time, so he snapped. </p><p>“No, Gamble, Gamble, describe Gamble.” </p><p>And please don’t say what I think you’re about to. </p><p>“Uhh, uhhh, he had kind of a scar on his cheek, from fencing or...” </p><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>Ben Tallmadge felt the pieces slot together as soon as their prisoner mentioned a scar on the face. He was out the door before the man had finished.  </p><p>He had to get to Sackett before Sutherland, Gamble, did.</p><p>His hunch had been right. He’d been right. </p><p>Oh how he hated to be right, he thought to himself as he sprinted through the camp. He'd never forgive himself if he was too late, if he’d failed his friend because he hadn’t stuck to his guns and followed his hunch. If he failed his mentor, his friend, and let him die because he’d backed down... if he failed Culper, Abe, and their ring because he let their names fall into British hands, code names or not, he didn’t know how he’d be able to live with himself. </p><p>General Washington had never been the target.  </p><p>Oh, he seemed like the target, and he was the obvious choice. He was The General, their leader, their commander in chief, what a blow it would be to lose him. In fact, to suggest there was an assassin in camp for someone other than The General would be mocked. </p><p>But it had always been intelligence they were targeting; it had always been Sackett. André didn't need their General dead, that was too risky an operation to take and wouldn't necessarily end the war, but he needed information and he needed their information circle disabled. With Sackett dead and the information, uncoded information, from his tent, André would have a chance at gaining an even stronger hand. They'd be so far behind, too far. </p><p>And he knew he would have been on André's hit list if his position as the Head of Intelligence was more well known, but they kept it secret, for this exact reason. It was Cornwallis’ job to take out Washington, it was André's job to take out himself and Sackett, and they'd left Sackett with the assassin. Unguarded. </p><p>Being a soldier, and experienced Dragoon, gave him many skills. It gave him the ability to run quickly and through obstacles without tripping, it gave him the stamina to traverse the camp at the speed he needed, and most of all it gave him the ability to assess a situation and act without hesitation. </p><p>So, when Sutherland, Gamble, whatever his name was, brought the knife across for the killing blow, Sackett was sprawled on the floor beside him, and it slashed through his chest instead. </p><p>The force of the blow combined with the flash of pain and his own momentum sent him to the ground. The world spun wildly out of control and his whole body numbed until the only feeling left was the jagged pain. He did his best to press a hand to the wound, it felt like he couldn’t find it with the numbness, but when he raised his hand, it was soaked in his blood. </p><p>He watched his arm drop limply to his side; energy spent. </p><p>There were crashes around him, yelling that sounded like it was coming from the other end of a watery tunnel, a face above his own, maybe friend, maybe foe, that looked as though it was at the top of a chimney, while he was lying with his head in the fireplace. </p><p>If they were too call his name or touch him, as an ally or an attacker, he wouldn’t have known. </p><p>In books the hero makes it on time, saves the day. In the books they recover, they take an injury and keep going, save their friends, get back up with ease and grace. They don’t suffer their injury’s consequences until the attack has passed and they’re safe. </p><p>But this wasn’t the books, this was real life. </p><p>And Ben was all too aware that he’d been too late. All too aware that André had most likely achieved his goal, more effectively than he might ever know. He had potentially unwittingly taken out the two most informed members of Itelligence in the Continental Army. Both his counterparts in one fell swoop. </p><p>Because if this Gamble was a fighter, Sackett wasn’t. The fight would not be a long one, or in their favour. </p><p>Chances were, he realised, as the world greyed around him, he'd failed.  </p><p>Chances were, he and Sackett were both going to die here, and Gamble was going to escape with the papers and information, back to the British to rain Hell on the Continentals. </p><p>Chances were... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was short and open ended, I know. I hope you enjoyed.<br/>This may be expended into a series.<br/>Thanks for reading and please R+R.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>